


Carrot Juice

by kiefercarlos



Series: Storybrooke One-Shots [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT:All Regina wants is for Emma to eat a little better, is that so much to ask for.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: Storybrooke One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1192069
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Carrot Juice

"What is this on the table?" Emma asked as she sat at the counter and lifted the glass up to the light.

Regina turned to her and grinned. "It's carrot juice," she explained in a flat tone and Emma made a face.

"Why are you trying to feed me carrot juice?" Emma asked in total confusion, lifting up the glass but not looking as if she had any intention of drinking it.

"I'm trying to give you a slightly healthier diet," Regina replied as she sat at the table and opened up the newspaper. She glanced up at Emma, who was making a face, clearly unimpressed with her last comment. "Don't look at me like that! It's not as if I'm telling you to stop drinking coffee or eating dessert. Though I would prefer you eat less dessert. This is just an extra add on. Maybe it will counter some of the crap you put in your body on a daily basis," Regina admits and turns back to her paper, drinking her own juice. She can see Emma clearly contemplating the idea.

"If this turns out to taste disgusting, you couldn't pay me to drink another one," Emma explains as she stands and walks over to the table and standing next to Regina. The dark-haired woman contemplates her.

"Deal. If this one doesn't work, there are hundreds of other healthy juices on the market that I could test. Chances are, you'd willingly drink one of them," Regina concedes calmly and Emma chuckles at that one. Regina is still unimpressed that Emma has put off drinking the thing.

"I like how you said willingly drink there, instead of, you know, like," Emma said as she put the glass on the counter behind her and went to make herself a coffee. Regina sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I know you, dear. You're not going to like it if it's healthy, but you will drink it though, being a reasonably mature adult," Regina replied and they both lifted their heads as they heard Henry moving about the house.

"Why is ma being a reasonably mature adult?" Henry asked and both women looked to see him coming into the kitchen, sitting up at the counter and looking over at the abandoned juice.

"She's agreed to drink juice in the morning to try and counter all that stuff she shouldn't be eating and drinking during the day," Regina explained and Henry nods his head in understanding.

"It's not that bad ma. I prefer mango, but you're a bit weird," He says as he gets down and grabs the glass and places it next to his blonde mother's hand and patted her shoulder as he poured his own red juice from the fridge.

Emma sighed at him as Regina grinned. She's won this one and her and Henry both turn to watch the blonde down the drink in one go. She made a face and then assimilated to the taste. "Okay, I'll admit that's not as bad as it could be. Any chance of a nicer one next time though?" she asked as she took her coffee and retreated to the table. Regina smiled over her papers.

"There's going to be a next time?" Regina asks and Emma just shrugs.

"I might as well try and set a good example for Henry," she admits, looking over the boy, who's drinking his own juice with a grin on his face. Regina looks between the two and shakes her head, going back to the paper.

"I think he's a good example in that department," Regina mutters and Emma glares at her and then at Henry as he laughs.

"I hate you both," Emma says in reply, grinning all the while. She's not going to cut out the crap she eats, but she will agree to try to be healthier for Regina's sake if that's what she wants.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> Hope you enjoyed.   
> Comments and Kudos much appreciated.


End file.
